Secrets, Lies, and Revenge
by karaokejunkie
Summary: Brennan runs into a drunken Sweets at a bar, he tells her something that sends her into a frantic race to find the truth, she shuts out everyone in her quest, Will she find the truth on her own or will she need to ask for the help of her friends? R&R Plse
1. The Beginning

A/N: I do not own Bones

* * *

Temperance Brennan stood on the lab's platform bending over the silver table to get a better look at a skeleton lying atop it when her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, came into the lab. He immediately spotted her and went to approach, when his arm was caught by someone who pulled him into the first office.

He looked up in surprise and came face to face with the entire team of squints, Angela Montenegro, the forensic artist, being the one who had a hold of his arm. As he started to say something she put her hand over his mouth and shushed him quietly.

"Listen Booth, now, not a good time. Bren is kind of freaking out at the moment and really needs to be left alone with her bones."

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?"

"No Booth, she isn't okay. She and I ran into Sweets last night at a bar, he was pretty drunk. He may have said some things that upset her."

Booth looked at her and she could see in his eyes he was ready to shoot Sweets. "Like what? What did he say to totally freak her out?"

"I don't know, all I know is we were talking, he came up and asked to have a word with her so I excused myself to the restroom. By the time I got back she was completely pale, Sweets was nowhere to be found, and....and she had tears in her eyes."

"I'm going to kill him" Booth mutter and tried to turn and leave, but Angela grabbed his arm again and forced the door to the office shut.

"No you aren't. We are going to figure this out so we can help her. She wouldn't even tell me anything about what he said, just asked me to drive her home. She sat in silence the whole way. When we got there, she didn't even go upstairs just went straight to her car. I followed her here, came in and watched her. She acted like she didn't even notice I was here. She went and got the skeletal remains of Gormagon's last victim and has been doing that," She gestured out the office windows toward Brennan examining yet another part of the remains, "ever since."

"Ange, I need to go talk to her," He gestured to the file he was carrying, "We have a case, and if I go without her, or at least without letting her know, she'll be pissed."

Angela nodded and let him go out of the office and towards the platform. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and the intern Vincent all watched the scene unfold from the safety of Cam's office.

"Hey Bones," He said as he approached the platform, "We have a case!"

She didn't even look up at him, "Take Mr. Nigel-Murray, I'm busy."

Booth was taken aback by the cold clinical way she spoke and then took a few steps toward her. "Bones?"

No response. She just kept right on picking up bone after bone and placing them under the microscope to get a better look at them. He decided to take drastic action and invaded her space, grabbing her shoulder and turning her towards him, "Bones?"

The glare she gave him bore straight through him, "What Booth?," She spat the words out with as much venom as the sleep deprived Brennan could muster, and he removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back.

"Why don't you let the intern do this, we have a murder to solve," He said, trying desperately to sound cheerful.

"No, _I_ have to do this, _ME_." She spat again, turning to her bones.

"Why?"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she turned back toward him and stalked up to him, her tone still low, but he could feel that as far as she was concerned she was screaming at him, "Did you know? _Did you_?" Tears welling up in her eyes, though he didn't dare touch her with the hatred she was aiming at him, "Did you know?"

"Bones," A totally confused Booth questioned, "Did I know what?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter, I just have to fix it." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she turned to go back to the table.

Booth couldn't take it anymore, he had never seen her this upset before, even when her mothers remains were found she handled it better than this. He grabbed her arm in an effort to pull her to her office, "Come on Bones, we need to talk"

She grabbed his arm and twisted it around so that he was now facing away from her with his hand behind him. "Don't touch me" She spat into his ear.

He finally gave up and walked off the platform in a huff back towards Cam's office. "Vincent, you're with me." Then he turned and faced Cam, "Cam, keep everyone away from her if you can, she's lost it over something. I'm going to go talk to Sweets as soon as we get back from the scene."

Vincent came forward holding a bag that he knew was for evidence collection, "Come on Vincent, let's go" Vincent followed him out and got into the SUV, then Booth drove silently to the crime scene after handing Vincent the folder to look through.

* * *

Please Review, let me know your thoughts, as I am really not completely sure how to follow through on this, but I have some idea as to where I want this to end up. I'm sure most of you can guess at the info Sweets gave her while he was drunk, for those of you who can't, the next chapter will reveal it. Again please review, I love hearing your thought and suggestions. Thanks!!


	2. More Questions than Answers

It had been a long, silent ride to the crime scene, which had only been about twenty minutes away from the Jeffersonian, but to Vincent it had felt like hours. Agent Booth was angry, that much he could tell. His jaw was set and he stared out the window at the road almost looking like a mad man. Vincent tried to steady his nerves, reminding himself not to spout facts, it may calm him, however it was sure to infuriate Agent Booth more than he already was. He was actually a little bit frightened for himself right now, if Booth's fury was directed at him he wasn't sure he could take it. After the conversation back at the lab he was actually starting to feel a little sorry for Sweets since he would be the one the wrath was directed at, or at least he hoped that it would be him. He told himself again to just get straight to business and not spout any facts, he could calm his own nerves later, when Agent Booth was far away.

They arrived at the crime scene and Booth stopped the SUV more abruptly than he had been meaning to. He glanced over in apology to Mr. Nigel-Murray, and then sat for a moment to collect himself as Vincent got out of the SUV and began to trek silently towards the crime scene tape that had been erected around the body. As he glanced back at agent Booth after he got to the tape, he noticed that the agent had calmed significantly from how he had been since the lab and was now heading towards him. He had an heir about him that suggested no one would even know he had been upset.

Vincent waited for him outside the tape, but soon went under it as Booth gave him a nod. As he approached the remains he noted in a digital voice recorder, Booth standing over the shallow pit he had climbed into, listening intently and scratching things down in his note pad as well.

"It looks as though the victim was female, approximately 25-30. Her iliac bone suggests she has previously given birth. Cause of death unable to determine at this juncture. Height appears to be roughly between 5"4' and 5"7'." Booth just gazed at Vincent, for the first time since meeting the man he hadn't started spouting out completely irrelevant fact and was actually keeping to the facts of the remains.

Vincent clicked off the recorder and climbed out of the shallow pit to stand next to Booth. Vincent had a wavery voice and his face was obviously somewhat fearful for what was to come when he spoke his next words to the Agent, however he wasn't Dr. Brennan, he knew she could probably tell him more. "I'm sorry Agent Booth, that's all I can determine from where the remains sit now; we'll need to take them back to the Jeffersonian to go anymore in depth."

Booth looked at him, Vincent looked scared and apologetic. He knew he had caused the fear, and was silently cursing himself. Bones had already scared them all enough; he shouldn't be contributing to their fear.

"Hey Vincent, its okay. Sometimes we don't even get that much before we move it to the lab." He tried to sound cheerful, to ease the boys mind, but it didn't come out cheerful. His mind was still on Bones, how she had reacted. He needed to hurry this along so he could go and find out what was going on with her. "Hey guys," He shouted to the FBI Crime techs, "We need all this transported to the Jeffersonian, and I mean everything."

He looked up and saw a few nods from the techs as if they were saying 'yeah, yeah, yeah, what's new?' and he almost grinned.

"Alright Vincent, they'll bring this to the lab as soon as they have collected everything. I'm going to drop you off at the lab. Let's go" With that Booth made his way back to the SUV, Vincent in tow.

Vincent was still being very quiet, which Booth didn't mind, on the drive back. Booth did however take time to glance over on occasion to make sure his fear had at least subsided a little. Which it had, Vincent was Quiet because he didn't want to piss the agent off and risk the fear coming back, and Booth knew that. He was content to sit in silence for the trip, as long as Vincent was able to realize that he had no ill feelings toward him. He'd get his job done much easier if he wasn't worried about Booth becoming unglued on him.

Booth let Vincent out at the lab and continued to his next location, he could feel the anger rising in him again the instant he headed towards the Hoover building.

* * *

When the elevator doors finally opened Booth rushed towards Sweet's office, he didn't even knock, just barged right in. His eyes filled with anger when they caught sight of the shrink. "You" He yelled.

Sweets had been sitting at his desk, looking somewhat hung-over, nursing a cup of coffee. He looked up, but not in fear, if Booth had to place it his look was dismissive. As if Booth needed confirmation of that fact he opened his mouth to speak and it was in fact confirmed in his tone. "Agent Booth, I really don't have time. Your next session isn't until Wednesday, It's just now Monday."

Sweets went back to his coffee, he had obviously not noticed the look in Booth's eyes or realized quite how angry he really was.

"No Sweets, this can't wait," Booth spoke harshly, trying desperately not to shout as he approached him. "I need you," A brief pause as Booth tried to think of how to phase his thoughts into a sentence that would help his cause rather than hurt it, "To tell me, what you told Bones."

Sweets looked up at him, clueless, "What? I haven't even seen..."

He was cut off by the angry voice of Booth raising in volume just enough to show the seriousness of the matter, "No you saw her; you saw her and Angela last night. Angela said you came over to talk to her," Sweets face fell as Booth continued, " Angela went to the bathroom, when she came out Bones was white as a ghost and you were no where to be seen. What did you tell her?" Booth nearly screamed the last sentence at the shrinking therapist.

"Oh no," Sweets murmured, he was now shaking, but not from fear instilled by Agent Booth, but from fear of what he might have let slip in his drunken state. He didn't remember seeing Dr. Brennan or Angela, but if he had, knowing some things he knows, oh this could be bad, this could be really, really bad.

"Oh no what?" Booth was in his face now, just a foot from him, his voice quiet but in no way calm.

"I don't know what I said, could have been a few things. I need," He paused, looking up at the Agent hovering above him, panic in his voice "I need to go talk to her."

"Good luck Sweets, she's not even talking to me right now, or Angela. Says she has to fix something or other, make it right. She's not making sense and she won't let anyone near her." Sweets got paler and felt as though he was going to throw up. "So what, Sweets, did you tell her?"

"Oh God," Sweets murmured as he got up and made his way past the agent and towards the door, not even acknowledging Booths presence. "This is not good."

Booth then grabbed Sweets arm and swung him around, "WHAT?"

"Agent Booth, I'd really rather explain this one once, you aren't getting a word out of me until I get to the lab." The boy looked terrified, but determined, so Booth pulled him out of the office and towards the elevator without another word. Dragged him all the way down to his SUV and practically threw him in to the passenger seat before getting in himself and heading straight for the Jeffersonian.

* * *

Brennan had been standing over this skeleton for hours, though it had already begun to feel like days. She didn't know for sure how long she had been there, and wasn't even really aware that the entire lab was standing at the bottom of the platform watching her fearfully.

"No, no, no, this is not right." She said aloud to herself. "There has to be something."

Angela and Hodgins glanced at one another each trying to discern if the other had any idea what was going on. They came up empty and glanced to Cam and Vincent in turn, who also seemed clueless.

Finally Angela couldn't take it anymore; she made her way up onto the platform, sliding her id as she went. She stalked straight up to Brennan, "Bren, Sweetie, what are you looking for, maybe I can help?"

Bren threw her a glare, "No, you can't, I don't know what I'm looking for yet, but something, there has to be something."

"Sweetie I just don't understand, why are you looking at this one anyway, the case is solved, Gormagon is..." She knew instantly to back away as Brennan's gaze hit hers Icy, Cold, full of loathing, but there was a hint of sadness beneath the fire she saw burning, but first and foremost she saw the anger, intense anger.

She was saved from receiving that anger as she heard the glass doors open and Brennan's gaze shifted towards it, her eyes losing all sadness and being completely consumed with a fury Angela had never seen. As she turned to see who had arrived she wasn't surprised to see that a very nervous Sweets was being pushed ahead of a very angry Booth.

"Okay, we're at the lab, now tal.."

Booth was cut off by Brennan's ice cold voice that nearly chilled them all to the bone just from her tone alone, "GET OUT," She spoke as softly as she could so as not to actually yell, but with a force that was unmistakably terrifying, "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE." Her eyes still narrowed on Sweets as she took steps toward the entrance to the platform he was approaching, as if she was guarding it from him.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets started, again she cut off all communication with her own voice.

"No, you've done enough." She held her ground as he continued to approach the platform. She had tears in her eyes but willed them not to fall. Sweets looked mortified, but couldn't, he wouldn't back down. As he finally hit the bottom of the stairs her stance shifted from one of guarding to one of attack.

Booth noticing her actions tried to pull Sweets out of the way, he however was unsuccessful as she threw a hard right which connected firmly with the side of his face. Everyone around her was stunned by her actions, they knew she was upset, knew something was wrong, but what could he have possibly done to make her this angry, this illogical.

"Bones, you need to calm down." He gave her a warning look as he helped Sweets up from the floor to which he had fallen, which she ignored him as she turned back to the exam table.

"Get him out, he doesn't deserve to be here," She stated bluntly.

Just then the FBI Techs came in with the body and all the samples and evidence that had been taken from the earlier crime scene. They looked aghast at what was going on in the lab and wondered if this would be there next crime scene. Cam went over to them, signed for the evidence and asked them to leave. She said they would take it from there. The techs briefly shook their heads in disbelief and left promptly, as to not in-cure any of the wrath themselves.

No one had moved since Brennan's statement with the exception of Brennan, who was now in her own world of bones leaning back over the table, and Cam. Booth thought carefully during those moments of silence and motioned them all to follow, leaving Brennan obliviously looking at the bones, trying to find a clue to what none of them knew.

Booth led them up the stairs and to the lounge where they could all sit. He pushed Sweets into a chair and towered over him. Once everyone was seated but him he began his interrogation of Sweets, "Now, what did you tell her?"

"Look Agent Booth, I was drunk, I didn't mean to, I.....oh God," He said with a whimper as he looked at all the faces surrounding him. He knew this was going to hurt, Brennan was usually emotionless and it drew out such a fury and sadness in her he couldn't begin to imagine what it would bring from the rest.

* * *

Please, please review!!! Next chapter will be up soon, I'm going to continue on it now, just thought this one might be getting a little long so I would go ahead and post. I know I said you would find out in chapter two, but it was just so much. So sorry, but most of you have already figured it out anyway.


	3. The truth of the matter

Everyone had their eyes trained on Sweets, willing him to just get on with it already so that they could know what was causing this reaction from the normally calm and together Dr. Brennan. Sweets let out a long sigh and began.

"First, Agent Booth, I need you to sit over there," He pointed across the table to where the rest of the squints already were, "I won't be able to say it while I fear for my life."

"It's gotta be bad, look at Bren," Angela noted, even though she knew everyone was thinking the same thing. Booth seemed reluctant to give up his post towering over the therapist, but seemed to understand that he would receive no information until he backed off, so he complied. He sat between Angela and Cam, directly in the middle of the other four.

"Okay," Sweets started, "First, I have to remind you that I was unable to tell anyone previously due to the fact that it was stated to me as this person's therapist and under the guidelines over patient confidentiality they asked me not to repeat it."

Sweets paused and everyone looked Booth except Sweets, "What? Just because Bones and I go see Sweets doesn't mean it was me."

"No Agent Booth, it wasn't you. It was Zach." All eyes shot straight at him, imploring him to continue. He however wasn't sure if he could with the intense gaze he was receiving from this group. "umm.." he tried, but failed.

"Just spit it out Sweets, in case you haven't noticed Brennan's freaking out and we have a case to solve on top of that. We have to get her to calm down," Booth wasn't trying to sound insensitive towards Brennan, they all knew it, he just had a strong sense of justice and wanted to solve the case they had been handed. He could deal with Brennan, he thought, as soon as Sweets told him what the mystery was all about.

"Ok, umm, first you guys need to try and remain calm when I tell you this, or maybe for my own safety," He glanced down towards the platform on which Brennan was still standing then back to the rest of them, "Maybe we should let me go back to my office and call you guys." He let out a defeated look as Booth glared at him.

"Ok fine, Zach told.....couple months ago......,"The next part he said so fast they barely caught it, "He didn't kill the guy"

Sweets closed his eyes tightly as if to prepare himself for the punches he was sure would be thrown his way, however none came. He waited a few moments and decided it was time he glanced up at them. They sat, shocked, mouths wide open staring at him blankly.

It was Angela who spoke first, bringing herself to stand as she did so, "So...Zach didn't kill anyone? Zach is in jail, or the loony bin, or whatever for something he didn't do?" As Angela spoke out loud, more to herself than to anyone else her gaze fell to Brennan, as did everyone else. It finally hit them what it all meant.

It was Hodgin's though, not Booth, who was making his way over to Sweets with a determined glare in his eyes, ready to lash out. Booth however held him back.

"He's not worth it Hodgin's" Hodgins continued to struggle against his grasp, fully determined to give the therapist a thorough beating, so Booth spoke sternly, but warmly, "Jack, listen to me, what we need to do now is help Brennan. She's obviously trying to figure out how to help Zach. You can't help him if you get arrested for giving Sweets the beating he so rightly deserves." He threw a glare at Sweets.

"Come on Jack, you know he's right, you can beat him later," Angela stated as she lay a hand on his arm, almost instantly calming him.

Booth released his grip on him and turned, not even speaking to Sweets, to go back down to Brennan. The others started to follow, but quickly thought better of it with a glance from him. He made his way to the platform and swiped his ID, walked up to Brennan, keeping a few feet away from her, not wanting to provoke her.

"Bones," He looked at her, eyes conveying his sympathy, the pain he felt for her, and the anger that this had happened, "Sweets told us, we...we didn't know, none of us knew. Please, please Bones look at me."

Finally she turned to look at him and he saw tears swimming in her eyes. No longer did she look angry, she just looked sad and confused like that lost little girl look she always had after seeing her dad in prison. It was enough to almost break him as he approached her and pulled her into an embrace that this time she simply accepted, but did not return. She looked defeated.

"I can't," She sobbed, "I can't find anything." Sob "I have to" Sob "I need to help him." and with that she simply crumpled in his arms due to exhaustion. By that time she had been working on these remains for at least 16 hours straight, having gotten no sleep the night before she had to have been awake for at least 36 hours. Couple the lack of sleep, food, and emotional exhaustion he wasn't surprised to find that she had fallen. He murmured comforting words in her ear and tried to lead her away from the platform, towards her office to lay down. That's when the rest of the squints arrived.

"No," She stated as she righted herself and pleaded with Booth, "I need to find something"

"Bones, you will, but you need to rest first. You'll never see what you're looking for if you keep going like you are. Just get a couple hours sleep and I'll make sure you get right back to it," His tone was again comforting, but firm.

"Dr. B don't worry, you are _so_ not alone in this. We'll find the answer together." Hodgins came up and uncharacteristically hugged her.

Brennan breathed in a deep breath as she heard the other members of her team make the same sort of statements. "Okay," She gave in to Booth who was still trying to lead her away, "I'll sleep, in my office, two hours, that's it." Her statement was firm, not to be argued with. No one tried. She followed Booth to her office and he took her to the couch where she laid down. He pulled the throw from the back of her couch and laid it across her.

"Sleep Bones, we'll figure this out."

* * *

Again, Please review. Do you think it's too over the top? I mean there aren't that many thing I can imagine Brennan freaking over, but Zach being innocent after how she's felt about it, that one I think would make her waver from her normal compartmentalized self. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Begining of Reconciliation

Dr. Sweets saw stunned after they all left him sitting there. He expected to get yelled at, to get hit at least once or twice, hell if he was in there position he would have hit himself. He had hated keeping that from them, hated knowing it himself and not being able to do anything about it. So when no punches were thrown, no real words or anger lashed in his direction, he was simply stunned.

He thought back through the time since Zach had told him and couldn't remember a single moment in which he hadn't wanted to tell Dr. Brennan. He knew it would upset her, even then, but at least it he wouldn't have been keeping something this important from her for this long. Zach had told him not to tell, he was bound, couldn't. It hadn't helped that in his confession Zach had also noted that if he told anyone he would be shipped off to prison, since he still helped Gormagon, and Zach would not make it in prison. Sweets definitely agreed with Zach there.

Maybe though, Dr. Brennan and the team could find some way to help him out of the entire mess. He knew that he, being the psychologist, would definitely do whatever he could to assure the courts of Zach's mental state. Zach had been duped plain and simple. His logic turned against him. Dr. Brennan had gotten that through to him after he had saved Hodgins from being injured by his plan.

He also told Agent Booth exactly how to find Gormagon. He had cooperated on every level possible, so he should be exonerated since he had not killed anyone. Sweets vowed right then to make it up to everyone if he could by making sure to do whatever he could. He would do his part.

Sweets finally stood from the seat he was in and went to look down to where the rest of the team was. He saw Agent Booth coming back to the platform from Dr. Brennan's office, where he was surprised to see she had stayed. The rest of the team was talking to each other, trying to figure out what to do. Sweets decided that now was as good a time as any to get down there and apologize and offer his assistance. He turned and began making his way down.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Hodgins asked, to no one in particular. "He should have known we would do everything we could to protect him. We had to go along with what happened because of the murder, but if he didn't…" He trailed off, obviously talking more to himself than anyone else.

"Jack, I don't know why he wouldn't tell us. It doesn't matter now, what matters now is what we do with the new information." Angela tried to help as Sweets was approaching the platform he saw her eyes were still puffy from crying.

"Look," Booth stated, "I know we don't always see eye to eye on these sorts of things, but I'm all for figuring out a way for Zach to come home, if we can, legally, that is."

Everyone turned to look at Booth, a strange mixture of joy and shock apparent on their faces, "What? I like the kid okay? He made a mistake after being brainwashed, he didn't actually kill anyone. What we really need is to find the proof that he wasn't the murderer and get a shrink that will tell the courts he is un-brainwashed, or whatever the term for it would technically be."

"Deprogramming, Agent Booth," They now all turned to look at Sweets who was waiting at the bottom of the platform. He could tell they hadn't forgiven him, but Angela swiped her badge across the panel and he stepped onto the platform to join them, "and I could certainly attest to that, as I have been working with him since, you know, his incarceration. I'd totally be willing to say he is absolutely without a doubt completely deprogrammed."

"So what, Zach's like a remote control or something to you?" Hodgins spat, still obviously not over what Sweets had done, "You just say he's deprogrammed and all is well?"

Sweets sighed before responding, "No, Dr. Hodgins, Zach isn't like a remote. He's a guy who's been tormented, his beliefs changed, he was made to believe in something he never would have on his own and in his altered state of mind, he did things he wouldn't normally do. Effectively he was brainwashed, as Agent Booth stated. The technical term used in psychology for people getting 'un-brainwashed', as Agent Booth stated, is deprogramming."

Hodgins scoffed in disbelief then began to speak, his volume rising as he continued, "You mean to tell me, that after keeping the fact that," He was now yelling, "my best friend didn't kill someone from me, from all of us, you are going to come in here and tell us what? That you want to help get him out?"

Brennan had been sleeping on her couch when something roused her. She say up and listened, not that she had to try hard to hear as Dr. Hodgins was yelling.

"My best friend didn't kill someone from me, from all of us, you are going to come in here and tell us what?" He had paused for a mere fraction of a second before finishing, almost sounding like he was going to break down with his next words. His voice hitched and he sounded audibly distressed, so she rose and started out towards the platform. "That you want to help get him out?"

Brennan was coming, unnoticed by the others, towards the platform. She just wanted to get to Jack, she knew how he felt, or at least somewhat how he felt. She wanted him to calm down, she needed him to help her and panicking like she had would not help.

It was when Sweets spoke that she noticed he was even there, she stopped abruptly, anger rising in her again. "Yes, Dr. Hodgins. I want to help," Her anger was slightly abating as he continued, "Do you think it wasn't hard for me to know and not tell anyone? Do you honestly believe," His voice was agitated and somehow shaky now, "that I didn't want to? That every single time I saw Dr. Brennan that I didn't want to tell her everything? I mean, I know she felt to blame," Her anger now obliterated by his confession, she was now feeling immense pain. She should have helped him sooner. If she had only been to see him, talked to him more about it, he would have told her eventually right? "She didn't deserve to sit there and torture herself about it, but we all know she did."

Brennan decided it was time to make her presence known to the rest of them and cleared her throat. She really didn't want the line of thought he was on to continue. They all jumped and turned to face her. Sweets started to back up as she reached the platform and came up the steps, scanning her badge. She looked at each of them, they all looked back at her, smiling sheepishly, like they had been caught doing something wrong by a parent. She walked straight to Jack Hodgins, and enveloped him in a massive and uncharacteristic, for her, hug. His eyes widened and it took him a few seconds to register what was happening before he came to his senses and wrapped his arms carefully around her. Once this happened he burst into tears he himself hadn't realized he was suppressing. He whispered, "Why? Why?" over and over and Brennan calmly rubbed his back, as Booth always did to her when she was upset like this, then took yet another cue from him and began muttering, "It's okay, it'll be okay, we'll figure it out."

They stood in their embrace for a few moments until Hodgins calmed, Brennan then released him. Everyone on the platform stared at her in awe. They had no idea what had just happened, Brennan didn't accept nor give comfort willingly except to a select few. Sweets himself had backed up to the far end of the platform, somewhat behind Booth, as far from her as he could get. He wasn't sure what to expect from her now. She not only hated him for what he had done, but had also heard his declarations about how he knew she blamed herself.

Finally composed, Brennan looked over at Sweets and asked, in a rather gentle tone, "Sweets, come here."

Glancing around at the others for any sort of encouragement, he received none, and decided it was best to get this over with; as he was sure it would only get worse the longer he waited. He walked over to where she was, now in the center of the platform; all eyes on them, with the exception of Mr. Nigel-Murray, who for the entire time since she came back to the platform had been examining the remains from the new case they had received. When he reached her, he was surprised not to be immediately decked; instead she reached out her hand to shake his. "Thank you. I know you could be in a lot of trouble for telling me, and the rest of the team," She glanced around at them as she shook his hand, then looked him directly in the eye as he relinquished his grip and brought his hand down. "I'm glad that you did, even if it was later than I would have liked." She took a calming breath and glanced at Booth, who nodded encouragingly, "I, personally, would appreciate any help you can give in helping to clear Zach."

Sweets was taken aback by this statement, and looking into her eyes he saw the sincerity in them, but he also saw something else which was clarified for him when she next opened her mouth to speak, "This doesn't mean I trust you, you'll have to earn that back. However, it does mean I am willing to do whatever is necessary to clear Zach, and you being his appointed psychologist, are the necessary one to have on our side." Then she added almost coldly, "Don't screw this up. I don't plan on screwing up my end."

Sweets let out a breath. "Of course, Dr. Brennan, whatever I can do."

Now that that had been cleared up she looked around to the rest of the team, "Look," she glanced at Booth, "I know that we just received a case, and it has to take precedence, however, I would like to try and work both of these at once. I don't want to leave Zach there any longer than he has to be."

Booth took her pause as a cue that he could finally speak, "Of course Bones, you do what you gotta do. I'm here for you if you need me," he then glanced around, "all of you. I want to right this too." The last was a statement so that everyone knew he was on board with whatever they had planned, with them until the end.

"Thanks Booth," Brennan gave him a tentative smile, "I would like a favor before continuing any further. Although," She glanced at Vincent, still going over the remains, "Vincent can continue to work on the remains in the meantime."

"Anything Bones, you know that,"

"I would like you to go see Zach with me." Looking Booth in the eyes, pleading him to just agree and not question, "I need to speak with him.

The look in her eyes told him not to argue, even though he wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but he simply nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now, let's go." She looked at everyone on the platform, and then started to acknowledge what needed to be done in her absence. "Jack, if you could please collect particulates from both sets of remains, anything that could help get us answers." He nodded, "Everyone else, please continue doing what you can in my absence, I'll not be gone long I don't think."

With that she began to walk towards her office to retrieve her jacket and cell phone, and then headed towards the exit, Booth beside her with his hand on the small of her back, in a leading fashion as they made their way out to his SUV.

Please read and review!!

Thank you all for your comments; I have gotten a lot from them. Also, some of you felt bad for how horribly I was having everyone treat Sweets, however he was my catalyst and everyone would have been angry with him for keeping the info from them. Every story has to have some friction or it wouldn't flow quite so well. I'm not sure how else to explain Sweets being my immediate scapegoat, other than it had to be him, he was then one with the info I needed relayed.

Thanks again for the comments, I really hope you are enjoying the story!!


	5. Confrontation

A/N: I would very much like to thank my Beta, Junesse, you have been so very helpful! I love your insight. Makes me almost unable to wait to write the next chapter! Time being the only issue. LOL Thanks Again!!

Also thanks to all who are reviewing!! I love hearing your thoughts!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan sat in the SUV looking out the window as Booth pulled out of the Jeffersonian lot. Her brain was still trying to process the why._Why had Zach admitted to killing someone when he didn't? Why had Zach not told her? Let her think of him as a killer? Why would he do these things? Didn't he know she would do anything to help him? He was her family after all. Sure she had only been to see him twice since he got institutionalized, but it was just so painful. He had to know beyond a doubt that she loved him. Didn't he?_

Booth kept glancing over at Brennan, unsure what to say. She looked so deep in her own thoughts he figured it would be best to wait and let her speak when she was ready instead of questioning her. He was however still a little hurt from that morning when she had accused him of knowing whatever it was that was bothering her, only to find out it was this. _She should have known better, I'd never keep something like this from her. I knew she blamed herself for what Zach did, and if the fact that he isn't a murderer after all had come to my attention I would have told her immediately. If for no other reason to eliminate some small portion of her own guilt. She also should have known that I would never let someone sit in jail for a crime they didn't commit. Hell, Epps should have taught her that. Even though he did turn out to be guilty, when the slightest bit of evidence suggested his innocence, I gave everything to find the truth. Doesn't she know that by now?_

Booth was pulled from his thoughts as Brennan finally turned to look at him and spoke, "Booth," she started rather sheepishly, looking apologetically into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Booth returned his gaze to the road before him for a moment before glancing back to Brennan with a slight grin, "Hey, Bones, it's okay. You should know better by now though."

Both of them knew what she was apologizing for, so he felt no need to ask her to elaborate. It actually kind of threw him a little that she apologized in the first place, she was rarely wrong, and even when she was, she hardly ever apologized to anyone.

"Yes, I should have. I was just, "She paused as her eyes shifted back to the passenger window, "I was, frustrated, and confused. I mean, why wouldn't Zach have told me? And why tell Sweets? I mean if he didn't think he could tell me, why not Hodgins? He visits every week, he's Zach's best friend." Slightly embarrassed by the outburst, she trailed off as she realized she was ranting and voicing her personal thoughts aloud to Booth.

"Hey," Booth said, getting her attention back as her eyes shifted to meet his, "We'll figure everything out, we always do," He flashed his infamous charm smile at her before continuing, somewhat seriously, "So, how do we go about this with Zach? I mean, you can't exactly go in there yelling at him and expect him to respond well."

"Booth! I had no intention of yelling at Zach!" She looked appalled at his accusation, "He is merely the victim in this. I know he did some things to which he could be considered an accomplice but he didn't commit the crime for which he was actually committed. I plan on taking a very logical approach, simply questioning him. I'm hoping," her eyes then fluttered down to her lap showing her doubt, "that he will decide to tell me himself before I even have to reveal that I already know."

Booth heard the doubt in her voice and placed a hand on hers for support. He knew this was tearing her up inside and there wasn't much he could do about it. It wasn't doing too well to his insides either, as much as he gave Zach a hard time, he really did like the kid.

Booth removed his hand from hers as they pulled into the mental hospital where Zach was. He found a packing spot near the entrance and killed the engine. Looking over at her, concern filling his features, "Bones," their eyes met as he spoke and he could see that she was already fighting back tears, "you sure you want to do this? I mean, I can go talk to him if you need me too."

She smiled appreciatively at Booth before steeling herself and responding, "No Booth, I need to be the one to do this. You can come, but please, let me do the talking."

Booth simply nodded before getting out of the SUV and falling in beside her on their way to the entrance. It didn't take long after talking to the receptionist at the desk for them to be led to a small room, much like the interrogation rooms at the Hoover building, except without the mirrored window. At least he didn't have to be concerned that their conversation would be watched. He specifically told the woman, as he flashed both his badge and charm smile at her, that they needed a secure room in which no one could be privy to the conversation to talk to Zach. He was pleased to find that they would accommodate the request.

Brennan and Booth took seats next to each other on one side of the table and didn't have to wait long before the door opened again and they saw Zach being ushered into the room by a guard.

"Dr. Brennan! Agent Booth!" Zach exclaimed excitedly, as he had barely seen the doctor since he'd been there, and only seen Booth on the occasion which he had used Sweets access card to escape.

Booth looked past Zach and towards the guard, "He won't need those," Booth stated, moving his head to indicate the handcuffs Zach had on, "Trust me. We'll be fine."

The guard looked from Booth to Brennan then back to Booth, "I'm sorry sir, but our protocol states…"

Booth however interrupted him, whilst flashing his badge, "I understand, but trust me when I say those cuffs are coming off."

Zach looked at the agent gratefully as the guard, eyeing the badge before him, reluctantly removed the cuffs from Zach's wrists. "Fine," he stated harshly, "just bang the door when you're done." With that he turned and exited the room.

Zach stepped further into the room and went to sit down when Brennan met up with him and enveloped him in a tight hug before he reached the chair.

"Zach it's so good to see you." She stated before releasing him and they both took their seats.

"It's good to see you too Dr. Brennan," He nodded in the agent's direction, "Agent Booth. However I am wondering why they brought me to this room. This is not the normal visitor's room. This room also has no security measures in place, no recorders, or cameras. Is this about a case? Do you need my assistance?"

Zach looked eagerly towards the two sitting across from him.

"Zach, it is about a case," Booth shot Brennan a look and she continued, "but, we'll get to that in a minute. First, I want to hear about you."

Zach looked mildly disappointed at not heading directly into the work he loved and missed so much, but he obliged with the pleasantries he wasn't used to Brennan observing, "I am fine Dr. Brennan, how are you?"

"No need to concern yourself with me. I do need to get some information from you, regarding your case. New evidence has surfaced and I need you to recount your statement in regards to the murder." She looked him directly in the eye and calmly awaited his reply.

Zach broke eye contact with her and looked down at his hands which rested on the table between them. "Dr. Brennan, I gave my statement a long time ago. Please don't make me repeat it, I'm sure that it is in the file."

She could tell he was having difficulties with the situation, and she knew she wasn't tactful like Booth. She couldn't coerce him into telling her, so she decided to do the only thing she knew how to do, be blunt and present him with the new evidence.

"Zach, I know it wasn't you who committed the murder,"

Booth just looked at her utter shock playing on his face. Zach looked at her with a similar look for but a millisecond before regaining his composure.

"Dr. Brennan, what is our proof," He looked at her almost hopeful.

"Your word is my proof, even if the words were not spoken directly to me, I know you wouldn't lie."

With that Zach looked almost angry, something neither of them had seen before, "What do you mean my word Dr. Brennan?"

"I had a conversation with a very drunken Dr. Sweets last night. He," She paused trying to figure out how to phrase the rest of her statement, "informed me, rather guiltily, that you were not a murderer. He stated that you had informed him of such, however you also swore him to secrecy on the matter. Due to the fact that you were his patient he was not allowed to tell anyone. He said he just couldn't take me not knowing anymore."

"So," Zach stated, "You, Agent Booth, and Dr. Sweets are the only ones who know of this supposed statement I made?"

Brennan sighed lightly before responding, "No Zach. I may have over reacted."

Booth scoffed at this statement.

"I made somewhat of a scene after my conversation with Sweets. Everyone at the lab now knows."

Zach looked down once more and closed his eyes.

Brennan began to speak again in a gentle soft voice that threatened to crack, "Zach, why didn't you tell me? Or Hodgins? You had to know we would help you however we could."

Zach looked up to find tears in his mentor's eyes threatening to fall, "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. I didn't want anyone to know. If they found out I didn't kill him, that I was nothing more than an accomplice they would send me to prison. As I told Dr. Sweets, Hodgins advises me I would not do well in prison."

"Zach," tears were now flowing from her eyes as she moved across to table to squat beside him and pull him into a hug, "We will do everything we can to right this. You don't belong here, or in prison. Just please, tell us what you can so that we can help you."

Zach simply nodded, "I really don't know much more than you. I know that I gave the master the information needed to find him, the master's other apprentice is the one who killed him, and then the master killed the other apprentice so that he could take me on."

She looked at him, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

His eyes now had a glossy sheen of their own while looking back at her, "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, I'm so sorry. I never meant to let you down."

"Zach," She sighed, "we'll figure this out okay? Just hang in there."

With that she rose and gave Booth a slight nod. He got up and made his way to the door, banging on it with three sharp raps.

The guard reappeared in the doorway and they parted ways after Brennan gave Zach one last hug whispering a few supportive words in his ear.

Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulder and squeezed lightly as he led her down the hall and out towards his SUV. He knew that once again she was fighting back the tears in her eyes, so he just squeezed her shoulder a little tighter and didn't speak. Hoping she could take comfort in his silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!!!


	6. Determination

When they arrived back at the lab Brennan's eyes landed solely on Sweets. He looked back at her, making eye contact. She didn't hear the other's questions as she approached him. She knew without any doubt that they needed him on their side, needed him to speak on Zach's behalf. She tried to rationalize all the reasons he needed to be on their side, but she was so overwhelmed after her visit with Zach, so emotional, she couldn't rein it in.

Booth standing by her side, trying to insure she didn't do anything rash just watched, not sure what to expect.

Brennan suddenly grabbed the young doctor by his arm and dragged him towards her office. "We need to talk." She spat out and then noticing Booth following the pair she glanced back. "Privately."

Her glare was so intense Booth just froze.

Once in her office she released Sweets, slammed the door and then turned towards him. Trying desperately to put her thoughts in order she began to speak, her sentences incoherent. "You....you...I can't believe...You."

"Dr. Brennan, you can't begin to know how..."

But she cut him off approaching him, her eyes glowing with rage, she was an intimidating woman on a regular basis, but something about her now was simply terrifying. "You don't speak." She spat. "You listen."

"I know. I know how. I don't know WHY." For a brief moment she stayed silent, calming herself so as not to yell. "It doesn't matter now though. What matters now is helping Zach." she was speaking more to herself than him.

Anger wasn't rational, Brennan knew that, but at the moment she couldn't contain her fury. "Sweets, the only reason I haven't taken Booth's gun and shot you is because we need you to be on our side."

Sweets looked at her in horror as she approached him, the fury evident in her eyes, they were so cold and calculating, so angry, he had never seen her this way. It was truly terrifying for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wanting to speak, to try and calm her a little, but he was unable to make a sound as he looked at her.

"That being said, I hope you are still willing to help rectify the wrong done to Zach after I do this." Without giving him even an instant to prepare himself for her attack, she pulled her right arm back slightly and swung at him.

Booth had gotten over the look she had given him and got to her office just in time to hear her statement. Yet he was still too far away from them to stop the blow as it made contact with it's target; Sweet's gut.

Sweets clutched his stomach, doubling over slightly as soon as her first landed. She brought her fist back again, ready for a second strike. She wasn't finished letting out her aggression, when Booth caught her fist mid swing with his hand. She looked at him, offended by his interference, but she also was slightly calmed by his presence.

She didn't want to appear this weak and illogically out of control in front of him. She tried with desperation to pull herself together. Looking deep into his eyes, pulling strength from him.

After a long moment of silent staring she was finally in control again and looked towards Sweets, whose hand was still on his stomach, barely able to breath. "Sorry" She mumbled before allowing Booth to put his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

She felt herself becoming lost in the comfort of his arms.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Booth finally felt her calm in his arms. As he went to release her from his grasp she clutched him tighter to her.

"Booth." Her voice sounded small as she whispered in his ear. "Do you think we can do it?"

He knew instantly she was referring to helping Zach out of his situation and he replied, stroking her back gently. "Yes Bones, we always find a way to bring justice. This may be a little harder because we are proving innocence instead of guilt, but I'm certain we can do it. We always do."

With that she finally released him, her moment of doubt forgotten as she found new strength in his words. Once again she became both determined and confident.

Both were oblivious to Sweets who now sat back in awe of the scene before him. He hoped both for his sake and everyone else's involved, that Booth was right. They needed to ensure Zach went free. That he was cleared of the charges laid upon him. Sweets was willing to do anything he could, to make it happen.

After they had broken from their embrace Brennan once again noticed Sweets, "Sweets. Would you go ask the rest of the team to meet us up on the observation deck's lounge area? I think we need to discuss some things."

She graced him with a small smile, trying to infer that she had no hard feelings toward him. Trust issues yes, but she would work around those to help Zach. She watched him leave her office to go about her request and she turned to face Booth. "Now we need to come up with a plan or strategy to go about achieving the desired result. Care to help me out with that?"

"Sure Bones." He grinned as he followed her up to the observation deck. 'She's back.' He thought fondly. 'Now let's just keep her in this confident state of mind.'

When she arrived on the observation deck she saw the entire team sitting around the table. She stood at the head of the table and looked down at them.

Hodgins was next to Angela looking at her apprehensively. Cam was at the other end of the table with Vincent Nigel-Murray at her left side while Sweets was gazing down at the table next to him. Booth then moved to sit in the chair closest to where she stood.

"I realize that what we have learned from Dr. Sweets has come as a shock to us all. Booth and I went to talk to Zach today, to let him know that we knew. I assured him, hopefully not unwisely, that we would do everything in our power to assist him." She paused to look around at the faces before her, all eager for her to continue. "I know that I cannot ask you to help me with this as a part of your jobs, as it is not an 'open' case file. However, I will ask you as my friends, and friends of Zach's. Anyone who does not wish to participate can leave now, as this meeting is solely in reference to that."

Brennan looked around at the people sitting before her, no one made a move, not ever Vincent who didn't actually know Zach. She was in awe of the people before her, so willing to help someone that they had believed for months had been a murderer. She had known that Hodgin's wouldn't hesitate to offer assistance; he was Zach's best friend. She also knew that Angela would help, but Cam and Vincent surprised her by staying, as did Cam not having any objections. She felt her heart warm for the people in front of her. She must have remained quiet for too long after her statement because Hodgins could no longer take the silence and interjected.

"Of course we'll help Dr. B, we all love Zach." He quickly amended. "Well almost all of us." He glanced suspiciously at Sweets.

Brennan cleared her throat lightly. "Well then, we need to figure out how to go about this. As we still have the last set of remains, the person Zach was convicted of murdering; I brought them up and laid them out on the exam table last night. " She paused as she knew everyone was then reminded of her irrational behavior. "I would like us to scour the remains more thoroughly for particulates, as we didn't in the original investigation because Zach had confessed. I am also going to more accurately ascertain cause of death and identify the weapon used. I may need your help with that Mr. Nigel-Murray." He nodded at her encouragingly.

"However, as there is an actual case we are supposed to be working on," Booth gave her a grateful look, thankful she wasn't disregarding the current case any longer. "I would prefer you to look over those remains first; the sooner we can close that case the sooner we can devote our sole attention towards Zach's." Everyone nodded at her, and then she turned a little more towards Booth.

"Booth, I was hoping you could acquire the file on the Gormagon murders, so that we could look over them and possibly find a new lead or alternative to Zach being the murderer. If you're willing Cam," Her direction was now to her boss, "I would appreciate you looking over the file as well. You were trained as a policeman and have a good eye for evidence."

Everyone sat quietly for a few moments, taking in Brennan's plan and realizing that she had thought this through. There was no doubt in any of their minds. she was going to free Zach or try until she exhausted every available possibility in the least. The silence held for a few more moments as they admired the determination she was setting before them once again. When Temperance Brennan set herself to a task they all knew she would stop at nothing to achieve it, it gave them all an immense sense of pride to be working with her towards a common goal.

None however wanted to ever be on the other end of that spectrum. They had been forced to do that once, and even though the odds were against her then she had bested them. However it wasn't that she had bested them that had surprised them all, it was how she had done it. Booth had put it best while he was on the witness stand. "That's a lot of heart Bones." He had said and they all knew it was true.

"Alright then." Brennan finally broke their silence as she couldn't take them staring at her any longer. "Feel free to offer any ideas or suggestions, either now or somewhere along the process."

She paused to see if anyone would interject, the emotion in the room was thick around her and it was starting to stifle her a bit. She really wanted to get to examining the remains, if not for her reason of wanting so badly to help Zach, so that she could breath normally again.

"Absolutely Dr. B, I'm all about helping. Although, what about him." He nodded towards Sweets, who still looked terrified. He had felt as though through this whole conversation he was waiting for his sentencing. So when Brennan finally replied he looked at her with awe and appreciation.

"Sweets is going to help us to investigate, and when it comes time to present the evidence, he is going to testify on Zach's behalf. Sweets knows better than the rest of us what is going on with Zach and will know how to testify as an actual psychologist to get the best possible outcome for Zach." She looked at him, a fury barely shining through her gaze, "Isn't that right Sweets?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, I am at your disposal, whatever you need." He was quick to answer, "Anything, I really want to help."

"Very good then, shall we get started?" She looked at her companions who all nodded and began to rise from their seats. Everyone was heading back downstairs with the exception of Brennan and Booth, who stayed behind presumably to discuss the matter further.

Hodgins however noticed this, and also noticed the look in Brennan's eyes.

Fury.

Passion.

Fear.

Even sadness.

He knew she was probably beating herself up over everything they had found out, just as he had been all day, so he went over towards her.

Booth noticed Hodgins approach and backed away from the pair, wanting to give them a moment alone, he called out, "I'll catch you down there, Bones." as he went to descend the stairs.

Hodgins looked at her, his eyes full of compassion and understanding. "Hey Dr. B, I know you well enough to know you are blaming yourself here, and I uh…, I wanted you to be sure that none of us think you had any fault in this matter. We know you wouldn't have let anything happen to Zach if you could have prevented it." He saw her eyes swell with tears and almost as impulsively as she had done to him, earlier that day, grabbed her into a strong embrace. They stayed that way for a while, drawing comfort from each other.

"Thanks Jack." She said as he released his hold on her.

"Hey Dr. B. anything, and I mean anything, you need, you just ask okay?" He eyed her hoping she was taking in all his sincerity. She simply nodded and turned towards the stairs. 'Time to get to work.' She thought as she made her way to the remains. Slipping on a pair of latex gloves she pulled from her lab coat pocket on the way.


	7. Evidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, unfortunate but true. ******

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with this story and reviewing, I love hearing what you think! Please continue to review, and if you have any thought don't hesitate to add them to your reviews, diff perspectives are always welcome and loved.**

**Thank you Nele for Betaing!!**

**Chapter 7**

Brennan stood in front of the remains for hours, looking through every crevice, every tiny crack for particulates, for anything that could help. The tiniest grain of 'dirt', the most microscopic bit. She was determined to find it. She knew if she just concentrated long enough, hard enough, she could find it.

Booth had come to stand and watch her an hour ago. He stood with a forlorn expression. She had only slept two hours since finding out from Sweets about Zach. She didn't look like she would be persuaded to take another nap anytime soon, so he settled for bringing her a cup of coffee.

She flashed him a halfhearted smile at his offering and took a large drink. The lack of sleep was having a debilitating effect on her body, she couldn't keep warm and her eyelids kept trying to close. Her determination, however, to get Zach freed as soon as humanly possible wouldn't allow her to break. The hot liquid burned down her throat, warming her all over. She had never been so thankful for the dark substance as she was now.

A sigh escaped her lips and she went back to the remains, her eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep. She jumped suddenly to attention however, as she eyed the left ribs, right where the dagger had plunged through. Realization hit her and she swirled around to face Booth for a moment, her face showing relief and hope. She had found something. She wasn't certain if it would exonerate Zach, but she was willing to look into it.

She made her way abruptly off the platform, Booth tagging along at her heels. Entering Angela's office, her excitement for her find prevented her from tactfully waking the artist sleeping on the couch, as she said loudly ."Angela! Angela, I need you to run a simulation for me, Angela!"

Angela shot up into a sitting position at the sound of Brennan's voice. She looked from Brennan's excited face to Booth's confused one. "What?" She said softly, her voice still laden with sleep.

"The Angelator, I need a simulation run. It could prove…" She stopped herself there, not wanting to give away her hope so quickly. She didn't want them to get their hopes up as well. Not to mention, realize how emotional she had become over this particular case, "I just need for you to run a simulation, please?"

Angela realized as she began to wake what this must be about. 'Zach' and at the look in her friend's eye, she couldn't hesitate to oblige. She was on her feet and heading over to the Angelator, both Brennan and Booth in tow. "Okay, tell me the specs."

As Brennan began telling her the specs and the angle of the knife that had gone into the body, Angela quickly typed the information into the computer. Brennan had told her an abundance of information that Booth hadn't caught all of, however he watched the simulation when it was completed in a state of awe. Brennan had definitely found something pertinent.

Booth watched as the simulation showed a figure, the same height or higher than the victim, stabbing him. The angle the knife had gone into the body showed that the person had to be at least as tall as the victim himself. He let out a sigh of relief. She had found evidentiary proof that Zach hadn't been the one to commit the actual murder. Zach was at least a full foot shorter than the victim. There was no way he was the person who had plunged the knife into him.

Booth and Brennan locked eyes and as she saw the acknowledgement pass over his eyes, she couldn't help it, she launched herself at him to pull him into a hug as tears prickled the corners of her eyes. A smile now on her face as she released him, she turned to Angela. "Save that to the hard drive, as well as a portable zip drive. I'll need it in the morning." A grin flashed over her features for a second. "Oh and Ange, you might want to actually wake Hodgins up to tell him this one. It's worth celebrating."

She then turned to face Booth as Angela began saving the information. "So, now what do we do? We have the proof he couldn't have been the killer, but it's not that easy is it?"

Booth saw the flicker of pain flash over her face and wished he had something better to tell her. "No… It's not gonna be that easy, we still need to come up with why he said he did it, even though he didn't. Not to mention he helped Gormagon get the silver skeleton back, blew up a portion of the lab… I'm not sure how the Jeffersonian is going to take this news, but I'd be willing to bet they'll try to sue him and he'll never work here again." He paused looking at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry Bones, it's just that corporations take that kind of thing pretty seriously."

"Yeah, I know." Her voice had that tone he hated, the sad little girl voice. The one she always had when remembering her past, only now she was associating it with her present and he hated it. He wished he could spare her the pain she was feeling, but knew there was nothing he could really do other than what he was already doing; Trying to give her support, "I'll talk to Jack, see what he thinks. He's got some say in the Jeffersonian."

"Yeah, okay Bones." He said as he eyed her warily, not really sure if her breakthrough would be enough to convince her to rest. "Listen Bones, why don't I take you home to get a few hours sleep before we do anything more?" Seeing the protest in her eyes he continued. "Just listen ok? It's four AM right now, Caroline won't even be in the office until eight. If you go home, get some sleep, have a shower, and then come back in to talk to Caroline, you'll be able to present the evidence to her better than if you try doing it without any sleep. Not to mention that you'll be able to find whatever else she needs more easily if you've gotten some rest. It's been over two days and you've only gotten two hours sleep. You can't go on without it forever. You know as well as I do sleep is required."

Just then Angela came over to hand her the jump drive.

"Thanks Ange." She flashed a tired smile at her and turned back to Booth. "Fine, I'll sleep, but you have to make sure I am up and on my way to the Hoover by seven thirty, so I can meet with Caroline first thing, deal?" She looked him in the eye, making sure his sincerity was present when he replied.

"Deal Bones. Now let's go." He used the arm he had around her to guide her towards the door. "Bye Ange. We'll see you in the morning, probably around nine. I'm thinking our meeting with Caroline will take at least an hour. Get some sleep." He flashed her a quick smile and they were out the door, heading towards the SUV, then her apartment.

Their meeting with Caroline had gone about as Booth had expected. She liked the crime fighting duo, she had said, but if they wanted to get Zach out, they had to have a lot more than one shred of evidence. No matter how factual and damning for the prosecution's case it was. She was helpful however, giving them a list of things they would need for the best possible outcome.

1. A psychological profile on Zach's past and present state of mind, Detailing why he said he had killed a man when he had not.

2. A release waving his responsibility in the explosion that he had created at the Jeffersonian. Stating that they would not press charges. (If they could get it.)

3. Zach's own revised statement.

4. Find the real killer.

Number four she said, while it was the most important, was not necessary to get Zach release.

Brennan however was determined to go through the evidence she had, to find out who had really killed the man regardless. She would have to pull the file to check Gormagon's stats to see if it was possible that he himself had done it or if there was another apprentice they should be looking for.

Brennan began to formulate her own to do list in her head as they walked into the Jeffersonian only to find everyone, being Cam, Hodgins, Vincent, Angela, and Sweets, gathered on the platform, eagerly watching them enter. They walked up to the platform and Brennan glanced at Booth quickly, seeking support from his gaze before she turned to the rest of the group and began to speak.

"Okay, Sweets we are going to need you to meet with Zach and work up a psychological profile on him. Caroline says that we need documentation of his past and current states of mind, including why he lied. Not to mention why he blew up a portion of the Jeffersonian and helped Gormagon to steal the silver skeleton." She then turned her attention to Hodgins and Cam. "I'm going to need you two to work whatever possible," She glanced at Booth before she made her next statement as it had been what he said in the car. " 'Magic' you can with the board of trustees. We need written confirmation that Zach will not be held accountable for his action regarding the explosion in the lab, and that they will not be pressing any charges. Also, this is not for the case, but a hopeful thought on my part."

Sweets eyes darted back to Brennan as she spoke, never had he heard the woman verbalize anything about hope, let alone her own. This was obviously far more emotional for her than he originally thought.

"But I would like to know if they would consider hiring him back if we do get this mess cleared. I would be willing to take full responsibility for him."

As she paused the entire platform of people was looking at her in awe with the exception of Hodgins. He had the largest grin he could possibly manage on his face. "You won't be alone Dr. B, I'll tell them I will take partial responsibility as well. If the boy blows anything else up, I'll just buy it."

She smiled gratefully at him as she gently shook her head. "Thank you Jack." She then looked towards Booth. "You and I will need to go down and get a revised statement from Zach, as Caroline requested." Then turning to Vincent. "Mr. Nigel-Murray I need you to pull the old Gormagon file and work with Angela to determine if Gormagon, the man Booth shot, was possibly the killer of this man." She gestured at the remains lying between them all. "Or if we need to continue looking for another killer."

They all nodded at her statements and then set off in different directions to go about doing as they were asked. Determination was coursing through the air like electricity. Everyone felt the strong pull and desire to get this particular case completed, but no one more than her. A slight nod in appreciation as she watched her team go and she was off with Booth to determine the best way to question Zach and retrieve his statement after Sweets had met with him. He talked her into going to the diner to discuss it, as she had eaten almost as little as she had slept in the last few days. They headed off; thankful they were at least making progress.


End file.
